


A Tale of Two Minds

by TinyFloatingPotato



Series: A Tale of Two Minds [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, New York City, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket is banished from a planet for accidental murder. Peter interrupts the process of banishment and Rocket is sent to earth accidentally, where he meets Tony Stark and Pepper for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Banning and Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction post on here. I hope you like it. There will be more chapters, but i don't know where they will go! If someone like this, I will write more.

Planet 35XPY7. 3.6 billion Light Years from the Nova Corps. 84 billion Light Years from Earth

“Rocket Raccoon, you have been charged with intentional manslaughter of 3 Cishpha.”

“Yeah, yeah, but they attacked me first! It was only self defense!” Rocket yelled to the “council of Cishpha.

The woman slammed her fist into the podium, “Murder IS murder Mr. Rocket!”

Rocket stepped back as the creature yelled at him. His ears padded down to his head for a few seconds until the cishpha started to talk again.

“Now, as punishment, the council decided to set you free” The woman yelled

“Free? HAH!” Rocket looked back behind him to look at his fellow colleagues, whom were looking back with anger from his outburst. “Told you these tools ain’t got anything on me!”

“Yes, free to a random coordinate chosen by The Orb.”

Eight Creatures walk out carrying a huge podium with a glass box on top of it. The glass is glowing. Quill see’s the box and recognizes it instantly.

“An infinity stone.”

“We will serve the punishment after Mr. Rocket here says his final goodbyes to his _friends_.” The council “woman” says.

The team rushes over to a chained up Rocket.

“What were you thinking Rocket? You’re going to die!” Quill yells at Rocket. “That thing is too powerful for anybody”

“Relax. It’s the Space one,” Rocket explains, “It will teleport me to a location of my choosing. As long as I concentrate on it enough.”

“And where will you go?” Gamora asks

“Easy, Just get on the ship and far Far away from here. I’ll think of the ship and I’ll be there in no time.”

“I am Groot?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

The group stands in silence for a few seconds, looking at each other. Giving discrete nods to each other. The group walks away from Rocket. Peter looks back at Rocket one last time. He still believes the Stone is too powerful for him.

The Cishpha Council woman gets off of her pedestal, grabs the glowing glass box, and places it next to Rocket.

“Are you ready Mr. Rocket?” She asks

Rocket nods his head and picks up one of his hands. She takes off one of his cufflinks from the handcuffs and escorts his hand into a hole on the side of the bright box. As he reaches farther in, Quill can’t hold himself back anymore.

“Rocket NO!” Peter yells as he runs towards Rocket.

He grabs one of Rockets legs, which in turn pushes Rocket the extra inch he needed and touches the stone. A long blue streak runs from Rockets arm, all around him, and onto Peter’s hand. The Vine-like structure goes into Peter’s eye socket, into his mind. Pictures of space and memories are floating in there, but one stands out. Earth.

The vine pulls out of Peter’s mind, out of Rocket, and Back into the Stone. Rocket starts to yell in pain as the orbs light begins to surround Rocket, blinding anyone in the room. Then gone. All the light Rocket was emitting is now gone. Along with Rocket. Peter’s hand is now a fist where Rocket’s leg used to be. A tear falls down Quills eye as two guards pull Peter up and throws him back to the group.

Gamora grabs peter by the arm and whispers into his ear, “Remember what he said. We have to leave.

Peter pulls his arm away and starts to run towards the door.

When they get into the ship, Peter yells out, “Rocket? Rocket, Rocket?” He throws things out of the way, making the ship a mess, but Rocket is nowhere to be found. Peter breaks down against a wall, Holding his hands to his face. Gamora races in.

“He’s okay. Where ever he is, He’s okay.”

\--

On earth, Tony is having a wonderful day. The sun’s out, People walking in the streets again.

“Wow, forgot there were this many people in New York City.” He says into his Bluetooth.

“Yes, there are approximately 8.4 million people in New York City” Jarvis said

“You know, I can deal without the smart remarks.”

“Okay, that file has been changed.”

“ugh” Tony sighed

“Tony, I recommend you get back to the Stark Tower. I am getting the same energy readings where the portal opened up.”

“Okay, send Mach 42.” Tony told Jarvis as he was eating at Burger King.

A kid came up to him and stared at tony.

“Want an autograph?”

The kid nodded as he patted his pants. Still with is mouth open, amazed.

“Here” He took out a pen and signed the wrapper the burger came in and gave it to him. “Don’t sell that” He said as he was walking out of the restaurant.

“Oh, and stay in sch-“the suit interrupted him as it slammed his chest piece into him. “Never mind, you know what I was going to say” He said, trying to catch his breath. The rest of the suit attached and Tony started towards the tower.

When he gets to the roof of the tower, Tony looks into the sky to see a blue, glowing ball of light.

“What is that?”

“It appears to be a ball of light. The readings are spiking up about every few sec-“ Jarvis and the entire suit is shut off.

“Jarvis? Hello? I- I can’t move…”

Jarvis re-starts along with the suit.

“What was that, speak to me Jarvis.” Tony says, worried

“I think the ball is sending out a small electro-magnetic pulse every few sec-“

“Well, this is going to get old really fast”

Jarvis reboots again, and then says, “Something is coming through sir.”

The ball bursts with light then a strange, small object is falling down.

“Jarvis get me up there” Tony yells

Tony shoots up with great force, heading straight for the limp, falling animal.

“Is that, A raccoon?” Tony says as he catches the animal

“Jarvis what is this?”

“It doesn’t appear to be in my rec-“ Jarvis shuts off again as their 600 feet in the air.

“Oh no”

Tony wraps himself around the animal as he braces for impact.

He falls into the building’s roof, then an intermediate area, then through Peppers office ceiling, where pepper is working now.

“AHHHH!! Oh my god, Tony?!” pepper yells at the suit

Jarvis reboots once again and, noticing the animal is being crushed by the suit, shoots off every piece of armor from an unconscious Tony. One by one, the parts fly off, scaring Pepper every time.

Dust has filled a large portion of the room, “Tony? Tony, you there?”

Tony, wrapped around the being, opens his eyes wide. Being quite discussed at the fur he feels against him, Tony gets up quickly, wiping himself of any kind of material possible.

The dust settles and Pepper sees Tony and goes to get mad at him.

“What are you doing? You can’t just fall into people’s offices like this!” Pepper yells at Tony

“That wasn’t as fun as the first time” Tony tells himself, “anyways; it was for a good reason. I thought we were going to be invaded again. Wanted to end the party before it even started.”  Tony tells Pepper. “See” He points to the dust covered animal.

“Ah. What is that?” Pepper yells as she points to the animal.

“I don’t know, it came through the same place as the Chitauri came. Thought it might be worth a look.”

“Well, it fell out of the sky, it needs to go to SHEILD. They’ll know what to do with it.” She heads for the phone and picks it up. Tony quickly grabs it out of her hands and puts it down.

“C’mon, I just spent thousands making a device to plant at shield. I can’t place it again. Ill never git into there again. Just let me take a look at it and then you can call SHEILD and tell them everything.” Tony pleads with Pepper.

“Okay, but make it quick, that thing looks like it’s bad news.”

“I have a name you know. It’s Rocket, Rocket Raccoon.”

Fin of chapter one.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about first impressions of the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this story is going for, and i don't know where it will lead. I have so many ideas of where this could go. maybe even some spin offs of what could have happens from a certain part. Hope you like it

Tony, pushing Pepper back behind him, is talking to Rocket.

“Oh. My. God. It talks.” Tony says. Tony and Pepper just look at each other confused, worried, and amazed.

“’It’ has a name. You know, Rocket, like what I told you ten seconds ago. Jeez, now does anybody want to tell me where exactly I am?”

“You’re, um, at Stark Industries” Pepper says, unknowing what else to say.

“Pepper, I think he meant where where at in space.” Tony says, letting his guard down

“Oh, well how am I supposed to know that? It’s not like an alien falls through my ceiling everyday!” Pepper yelled at Stark

“Well, I just fell through your ceiling like, what, last Thursday?”

“Tony, Take this seriously! We have a real situation on our han-… where did he go?” Pepper says, scared

“What do you mean he’s right he-“Tony stops suddenly

They both look around, pivoting where they stand, when suddenly Rocket falls from the ceiling, onto Tony.

“Agh! Get it off me!” Tony says, trying to pry off the animal from his face

“Oh!! What do I do?” Pepper yells

“I don’t know something!”

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” pepper says as she runs in her high heels to her bottom desk drawer where she gets a police baton.

“Okay, stay still.” Pepper says, waving the baton around

“How am I supposed to stay still?”d

Tony pries the raccoon off of his face and throws him down in front of him. ”baton!” Tony yells at Pepper.

Pepper throws the baton at Tony. Catching the baton he swings up and hits Rocket across his snout.

Both stand still, trying to catch their breath.

“Okay, we need to get him in my lab.”

“How do we get an alien out of the building?” pepper askes.

“Jarvis, suit. Now” Tony yells into his bracelet.

The suit re-assembles around him. He grabs the animal into his arms, looks over at Pepper as she gives gentle nod, then takes off. Flying out of the hole he originally came in through.

\--

At Tony’s house, He is in his basement with Rocket. Rocket slowly regains conciseness, noticing something very odd.

“Wha- where am I?” Rocket says, as he regains conciseness

“Don’t worry, you’re not in any danger here. Actually pretty safe here. All cozy and… housy.”

“Well then if we’re so safe, why do I have these chains on me?” Rocket says as he lifts his hands, which have handcuffs attached to the desk he stands on.

“I said _you’re_ safe, not me. You attacked me”

“While that’s true, I’ve been in prisons and out prisons faster than you can say Cybernetics.”

“Cybernetics? How do you know that-“ He stops, dropping his blueberries

Rocket is out of his handcuffs he had on.

“Wow, smart. But you didn’t see,” He pushes a button on a small remote he has in his hands. A large cage falls onto the table, trapping the animal. ”that”

Rocket growls at Tony, “I’ll kill you when I get out of here!”

Tony starts to do some tests on Rocket. Getting x-rays, scans, pictures, studying any way possible, but not putting a finger on him. As he’s scanning for imperfections on Rocket, he asks a question.

“So, how did you know what Cybernetics is? Are you a SHEILD experiment?”

“A what? No, I’m part Cybernetics. What’s _SHEILD_?”

“Oh, well, it stands for strategic homeland- you know what, they have a long name. That’s why we call it that.”

“Listen, sorry about earlier. I, uh, wasn’t prepared for being here. I was supposed to teleport onto a ship.”

“Woah, wait. Teleport?”

“Yeah, I was supposed to go to a ship and-“ he was interrupted by the amazed Tony.

“Teleport? Like point A to point B instantly. How? Did you have the tesseract?”

“What? What’s a tesseract?”

“A blue cube. With a golden cage thing.”

“Well, it was blue, but not a cube, or golden cage,” Rocket says, “An infinity stone.”

“What’s that?”

They both look at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Tony leans over and scans his finger on the lock, unlocking the cage.

Rocket walks out and stands in front of Tony, “Now, where should we start?”


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rocket are just getting to know each other, when there is a big revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the idea all of Marvel fits together is the best idea ever! I think that's where I'll go with this story!!

“Tony, I’m home” Pepper yells out in a silent mansion, “Tony, Tony?”

Sounds of labor are coming from the basement. Along with two voices: one tony, the other, unknown.

She walks down into the basement; Through the glass door she sees Tony and… that thing

“Tony! I thought you said you were going to send that _thing_ to SHEILD.” She yells as she enters her number into the keypad. The small keypad display says, ’ERROR.’

“Um, Tony, my password isn’t working.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stark says as he rushes to the door and enters his code from the inside, “Rocket had a few adjustments to our systems, did you know, someone could have crashed our system if w-“

“I don’t care. And I told you I was going to call SHEILD when you were finished doing what you do.” Pepper said

“Oh, well don’t call SHEILD for, mm, I don’t know, thirty more years.” Stark smirks, Rocket holding in his own laughs behind him.

“I’m calling SHEILD” Pepper heads for the door.

“Okay, wait lady,” Rocket says, “Now, I don’t know why I’m here or what the hell _SHEILD_ is, but I’ve been told it’s not a good place to be in. Just give us a while to find out how to send me home, and then I’ll be out of your hands for good.”

Pepper looks behind her to see Tony, with his hand over his mouth, silently laughing.

“A week,” Pepper tells Tony with her finger pointing at him, “I’ll check up in a week, if there’s no progress, I’m calling SHEILD.”

She tries to open the door to leave, but her code doesn’t work.

“Ugh, TONY!”

Tony races over to her, enters his code, then she leaves.

“Wow, she’s a handful” Rocket thought

“Yeah, sorry about Pepper, she’s, um, Pepper” Tony said

“No problem. So where were we at?”

“You were saying something about _infinity stones_?” Tony said

“Oh, yeah. So, Thanos wants them. There are six and have the capabilities to destroy the entire universe.”

“Oh, that sounds like it could be a problem”

“Yeah, a big one.” Rocket said as he was piecing together spare parts he took off of a DVD player, “So what’s SHEILD?”

“It’s just a big government of the world. They deal with everything extraterrestrial. They’re not all that good.”

“Sounds a lot like Nova Corps. They suck, you know they just picked me up in front of everyone. So disrespectful, just taking me and my friend to prison for everyone to watch.” Rocket said, remembering back to when he first met Peter and Gamora, “Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting to ask. What planet is this?”

“Oh, well we call our planet Earth.” Tony tells rocket.

Rocket stops tweaking the DVD player/potential weapon and looks at Tony.

“Did you just say Earth? Earth?”

“Yeah, Earth. Why? Something wrong?”

“I’m at Terra,” Rocket says out loud to himself, “Dammit Quill, you sent me to Terra”

“Who’s Quill, and what’s a _Terra_?” Tony asks

“My friend, Quill, is from here. He touched me when I was being teleported and it must have taken his memories and shot me here. Of course, this is Quills fault!” Rocket tells Tony

“friend? How is he from here?”

“He was abducted by a group of people who call themselves Ravagers.”

“Abducted? When?”

“I don’t know, a while back, why?”

Tony pushes his chair over a bit to get a computer monitor and asks Jarvis, “Jarvis, get me all records of Unites States missing children from, well, about thirty years ago.” He turns to rocket, “Where was he abducted?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You’re his friend.”

“Were not that close, just look for his name. And who are you talking to?”

“Okay Jarvis, look for any boy missing named Peter Quill” Tony yells into the air

“Okay sir, Search is done. One missing child, missing from Missouri, 1980”

“Woah, what the hell was that?” Rocket says, looking into the air.

“That was Jarvis, my electronic butler.” Tony says, “Bring up the missing persons file”

A file comes up with a picture of Peter as a kid, but Rocket doesn’t recognize it.

“Put the picture into the aging software.”

A loading sign comes onto the screen for a few seconds then,

“That’s him!” Rocket yells

A picture came up with a picture that looks just like Peter.

“That’s him, my friend, Quill!” Rocket says with a really happy tone

“Well, no family, they’re all gone… wait, Jarvis, get the picture from when he was a kid”

Jarvis pulls up the picture of child Quill and Tony studies it.

“Jarvis, get my elementary class picture.”

Jarvis pulls up a picture of Tony’s class picture and sets it by kid Quill.

He points at a kid in the picture and says, “Tha-… That’s Quill?" There was a long silence as Tony was studying the pictures then said. “I went to school with him.”

Tony looked at Rocket, which was staring back at Tony. Rocket was speechless. Tony just kept eating his blueberries.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone of whom it may concern, I will not abandon this story. There will be a conclusion, but I'm working on that.


	4. The Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is now a guest. A homesick guest, but he's not the only guest in the house

“What?!” Rocket yelled at Tony

“Wow, really loud voice” Tony said back

“You went to school with my friend! My friend! The one that was abducted years ago!”

“Hm, would you look at that, guess I did. I kind of remember him. Now that I look back, he was kind of an idiot.” Stark says

Rocket doesn’t know how to take this new news. He just stands there, in awe

“Are you okay there?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Rocket mutters, “I think I just need some rest”

“Oh, yeah. Just go up the stairs, then up again, and down the hall, to the left. Our guest bedroom hasn't been used in years.” Tony states

“Okay, thanks”

Rocket exits the room, going up the stairs.

\--

Rocket is lying in bed, unable to sleep. He is sick to his stomach, homesick. He pulls out a small, silver disk from the inside of his armor clothing. He touches a blue button on the disk and it lights up. A hologram of the gang, after the battle at the nova corps, all posing for the picture.

“I really fucked up, didn't I?”

A tear falls down from his eye. He places the disk, still activated, on the table by the bed and curls into the fetal position in the middle of the bed, then falls asleep.

\--

The next morning, Rocket gets up, still in the same position he fell asleep in. He gets off the bed and grabs the hologram disk and shuts if off. He opens the door and walks downstairs, to the kitchen.

When he gets down there, he sees a figure staring at him, but he acts like he doesn't see him. Only because he saw a gun with the man. He gets into the kitchen as he sees the figure get up and walk towards him. Rocket grabs a knife and turns around.

“Get awa-“ Rocket yells, before he is sprayed in the face.

He looks up at the man. He’s wearing a jacket and sunglasses. He puts his pointer finger on his lips and shushes Rocket, Moaning loud as he can’t move his mouth. The man picks Rocket up and quietly runs up the stairs and into Rocket’s room and shuts the door quietly.

“So you’re the sorry son of a bitch who fell into this world? Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you, but I can’t have Tony know I’m here.”

Rocket looks at him with a questioning face.

“My name is Nick Fury, and I’m supposed to be dead.”

Nick puts down a small device and pushes a button. A light blue color fills the room walls and fades away.

“Okay Rocket, I’m going to spray this dissolving agent on you, it will deactivate the paralysis on your face.”

Nick pulls out a spray and sprays it on rocket. It starts to work instantly, as Rocket yells at him

“What was that for? You could have just told me to stay quiet!”

“I couldn’t risk that kind of exposure. Under no circumstances can anybody know about me.”

Rocket looks at him and remembers what Tony told him

“So you’re Fury huh? Tony’s told me about you. You died by some Russian, right?”

“That’s what everyone’s supposed to think.”

“Wait, how do you know my name, and how I got here?” Rocket asks

“I have some bugs Tony thought he planted secretly, replicated them, and now I know everybody’s secrets. Including the signatures Jarvis got and the camera footage from Tony’s suit when he saved you.”

“Wow, this planet is really bad with knowledge. No wonder you guys haven’t been farther than your own solar system.”

“Now listen, I need you to leave as soon as possible. Okay?” Nick said in a serious tone

“Wow, what’s the rush?”

“The moment a human sole sees you, we will have an epidemic of conspiracies on our hands. People will freak, riots, all of the ingredients for a world scare.”

“Don’t worry; I don’t want to be here long anyways.” Rocket says as he gently nudges the Holo-disk

“Homesick, huh?” Nick says

“What, No. What do you kno- whatever, what was with all the graphics around the room?”

“Blocks all noise leaving this room, but lets you hear anything coming in.” Nick says

“Why would I need to hea-“ He is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Rise and shine Rocket. We need to go over some plans, c’mon” Tony’s voice fades away in the last part of the sentence as he walks away

“Why did you come and see me” Rocket says

“Just wanted to see what all the hype was about. You need to leave as soon as possible. SHEILD is already on your trail.”

“What’s with this SHEILD?”Rocket yells

“They recently had a huge, um, _break-in_ , and they’re all on guard.”

Nick heads to the closet in the room, “Three rules, okay?”

Rocket nudges his head a bit

“One, don’t be seen by the public, Two, don’t tell Tony about me, and three, get home soon, and NEVER come back.”

“And what if I do?” Rocket crosses his arms

“I’ll take care of you next time you come”

Fury walks into the closet and closes the door. Rocket sees he forgot his sound device and picks it up.

“Well, for one you walked into a closet and you forgot your thi-“

When Rocket opens the door, Fury is gone.

“Who you talking to?” Tony asks, he is standing by the door.

“Oh, me, nobody. Just talking to myself.” Rocket says

“Okay, well, c’mon. We need to discuss some blueprints I drew up last night.” Tony leaves the room

Rocket looks at the device he had in his hand, and then drops it the pocket the disk is in. Rocket goes downstairs to see Pepper preparing a breakfast for the three of them.

 

Fin of chapter 4


	5. Getting the Word Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony may have just found a way to reunite the guardians. Peter and Groot are mourning their loss.

“Oh, hey Rocket.” Pepper greeted him as she was making some eggs.

“Hey, Pepper, right?” Rocket said

He got onto a chair by a bar in the kitchen

“I didn’t know what to make you, so I just made some eggs.” Pepper said.

“Oh, thanks. I’m starving.” Rocket said

Tony walks into the kitchen from his room

“Hey Rocket! Good morning” Tony says

“Hey Tony, What plans did you need to look at?”

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go downstairs, I think I found a way to get your friend here. Oh Pepper, we don’t need the eggs.” Tony says

Pepper just rolls her eyes and throws the eggs in the sink.

\--

“So I thought why we don’t just send you back through the wormhole you came through. But then either you get ripped to shreds if we don’t get the stimuli right, or you don’t land in the same place. And I won’t get to talk to good ol’ Quill.” Tony smiles at Rocket

“So, what did you have planned?”

“A very large signal.” Tony points to a monitor with the globe on it and every antenna on the planet, “Rocket, can you make a device that will hack every single antenna on the planet?”

“Yeah, I just need the materials” Rocket says

“You have an unlimited amount of money” Tony says

Rocket starts to make a detailed list of what he needs and gives it to Pepper to go and buy. Tony works on getting the power to transmit to every antenna on the planet.

\--

“Okay,” Rocket says as he is putting his finishing touches on a massive device, about the size of a car, “I’m done. It took four days but I’m done. Tony, what are you working on?”

“Something to turn every TV off, don’t want them seeing you” Tony says as he works on computer code

\--

On the Milano, Peter is still mourning over Rockets “death”

“He’s been in there for days, he has to eat and drink.” Gamora tells Drax

“He is drinking, alcohol.”

“I mean water. You know, to live.”

“I don’t think he wants to live” Drax says

Gamora walks over to Peters door and bangs on it.

“C’mon Quill, You need to get up. We all miss him, but we have bigger things to do.” Gamora yells into the door.

“Like what?” Peter says, sniffling

“Well, something other than mourning over a death. Hell, Groot has been in his ball the same amount of time as you, except all he needs is a glass of water every now and then. I don’t see him ever coming out of there.”

“Gamora, you’re made to see death. You and drax have seen more death than any of us combined. You can’t compare us to you guys.”

In Peter’s room, He is sitting in a corner, eyes red, sniffling, looking at the same picture Rocket was looking at on a similar disk.

“Fucking Rocket. Always had to be the tough guy, huh?”

He gets up and puts the hologram on a dresser by his bed. He turns on a glass monitor to watch some news from the galaxy version of the news.

He puts on some new clothes, which he hasn’t changed out of since he started mourning when something happens.

“Wow Rocket, I guess I should probably stop. You’re really gone.”

He takes in a deep breath.

“Peter, Peter, I hope you can hear me.”

Peter turns to the hologram and tilts his head. Then he turns to the news broadcast to see Rocket.

“Peter, if you can hear me, I’m on earth. COME TO EARTH!”

Peters eyes open wide, amazed as to what he sees.

“GO TO EARTH”

The transmission cuts off in some static and goes back to the news station.

“He’s alive! He’s alive!”

Peter runs out onto the deck

“He’s alive!” Gamora says

“I knew it, you can’t kill one of us!” Drax says

Peter walks over to Groots ball of sticks and kneels down

“Groot, He’s alive” Peter whispers into groot

The sticks retract back into groot, then he gets up

“Let’s go get our friend back!” Peter yells as he races to the captain’s chair

Everybody gets into their position and they race to earth.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rocket have a plan and set it into motion. After, though, he meets more people.

“I hope they got our message.” Rocket tells tony

“They better have. Just lost my only favor at SHEILD” Tony says as he extinguishes a fire, “How long do you think it will take them to get here?”

“Depends where they’re at. It could take anywhere from 2 hours to 2 months.” Rocket says as he sits on a chair and puts his head down.

“Don’t worry Rocket, they’ll get here. Oh, yeah, I made a few calls to some people and I want you to meet some of my friends.” Tony smirks at the animal

“Who?” Rocket says

They both go upstairs to see a few people standing in the living room

“This here, is Natasha, This is Clint, Bruce, and Steve.”

Rocket is towered over by the people, so he gets onto the couch and stands in front of everybody. The entire group of people is speechless.

“Uh, Tony, this is the _friend_ you were talking about?” Steve said

“Yeah, he’s an alien, of course, but his name is Rocket. He fell through the same wormhole the chitauri. Just a few days ago. But nobody knows about him. Just us and Pepper.”

“Um, okay, “Bruce walks over to Rocket, “Hello, nice to meet you. Any friend of tony is a friend of ours.”

“Hey, I’m Clint”

“Hello, I’m Natsha”

They all approach him awkwardly, unable to think of what to say to a talking raccoon. He says hi to everyone as they approach him.

“So, where are you from Rocket” Natash asks

“I kinda don’t know that, all I know is I’m an animal with cybernetic enhancements.” Rocket replies

The group looks to Tony wondering about Cybernetics

“Yeah, I thought those belonged to SHEILD, but I guess they’re alien too.” Tony replies to them

“Is there anything SHEILD has actually made?” Bruce says

“Well, Rocket is really smart. Maybe about thirty percent as me.” Tony states

The group looks back to Rocket

“So, how did you end up here?” Clint asks

“Well, I may have accidently killed some creatures and they sent me on trial. I got sent to a place that I thought of, but my friend got involved and I got sent here instead.”

“You teleported?” Bruce asks

“Yeah, you can say that” Rocket says

“How did you teleport without the tesseract.” Bruce asks

“There are many things like this _tesseract_ you guys found. There are six, all with unique abilities. I don’t know them all, but I know there are six.”

“Where are they? Who made them?” Clint asks

“It’s not a who, more like a what” Rocket states

“A ‘What’” Natasha says

“Yeah, from what I know, there were six singularities at the big bang. When it went off, these were forged into six rocks. They are extremely powerful and should not ever be handled under any circumstances.”

“Wow, sounds intense” Clint adds

“Yeah, this guy named Thanos wants them for some reason, but it can’t be good.” Rocket says

“Yeah, why would you want that power?” Bruce says

“There is a reason I called you guys.” Tony says

“Of course, you don’t want to talk, you just want something from us. Like always” Clint says

“Who said _us_ I just need Natasha” Tony says

“What do you need from me?” Natasha asks

“You still have connections with SHEILD right? I need you to shut them down for a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Natasha says

“’Okay’, “tony says, “I thought you would have put up some kind of fight.”

“No, I’m with it. I have this new bug I got a few months ago. I’ve wanted to test it for a while. It should work”

“Oh, well then get it down when I give the go ahead.” Tony says

“Wait, Wait,” Bruce steps in, “Why do you need our only planetary defense down?”

“We signaled some of Rockets friends to come here. I don’t want SHEILD knowing about this.”

“Hah, SHEILD doesn’t even know about this? Well, when did earth’s warriors start illegal practices?”

“Well, I thought since they’re still recovering from HYDRA, they don’t need any more things to worry about.”

“Why did you call me? You need me for something, like always” Bruce adds

“I need you and Clint here just in case things go bad.” Tony adds

“I thought you didn’t need me for any of this” Clint says

“I was lying, that’s what I do”

Bruce rolls his eyes then says, “Well how long do you need me here?”

“Just stay as long as you can. We don’t know how long it will take them. I’ll keep an eye on SHEILD until they see a UFO. Then, Natasha turns them off and we bring them here. They turn up as an anomaly in their system and they go on with their day.”

“And how are you going to track what SHEILD sees?” Clint says

“I have a bug on them. I see what they see.”

Natasha leaves to go get the bug inside of SHEILD’s systems. Meanwhile, Bruce, Clint, and Tony Brace for what is to come.


	7. First Impressions 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Tony pull through with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one or two more after this one. I am really happy people like this one! I love the idea of Rocket and Tony

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

An alarm is going off in Tony’s basement

“It’s them! They’re here” Tony yells

Bruce and tony just look at each other as Tony is freaking out.

“Okay Natasha, shut them down” Tony says on the phone

Natasha pushes the command button and all of SHEILD is down.

\--

Coulson is at SHEILD’s main office, witnessing the outage going on. Skye, Phitz, and Simmons are on the Bus.

“Skye, what’s happening? Talk to me!” Director Coulson yells on the phone

“I don’t know, something is shutting us off. All of Europe’s offices are offline. It’s some kind of bug. It’s moving at the speed of light, jumping from office to office shutting them down.” Skye yells on the phone

“Can you stop it before it hits the Bus?” Coulson yells

“I don’t think so, it’s moving to fa-“

The phone disconnects from Skye, as the bug has hit the United States main office.

“Sir, Coulson?” Skye yells into the phone

“What happened?” Simmons asks Skye

“I think we’re being shut down.” All of the lights shut off on the Bus. Skye, Phitz, and Simmons look at each other, worried.

\--

Back with Natasha as she is seeing all of the offices being shut down on a computer monitor.

“Okay, it’s done. They’re offline. You have 5 minutes.” Natasha says on a phone.

“Okay,” Tony says on the phone, “Rocket, start the next transmission”

Rocket nods at him, runs upstairs and gets onto a large machine in the middle of the living room. He pulls down a large lever. Sparks fly, loud noises are made, but the transmission goes out. Into every antenna, a signal goes out. The Milano picks it up.

“Hah, Rocket” Peter says

“Go to these coordinates” Rocket says on the transmission. Numbers pop up on the screen. Then shuts off.

“Well, No turning back now” Gamora says

Quill types in the coordinates from the screen and the auto pilot takes over, Shooting them around the planet.

Rocket stands outside, on the large balcony of Tony’s home.

“They’re taking too long” Rocket says to Tony

“Don’t worry, they’ll be here soon” Tony says

The ground starts to rumble as the Milano approaches

“They’re here!” Rocket bursts out in joy

The ship lands on the balcony and the drop door opens

“Rocket!” Peter yells out

“Quill” Rocket yells out

They both run at each other as fast as they can. Peter picks up rocket when they meet and hug.

“I knew you would find me” Rocket whispers into Peters ear

“I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you when  I touched you.” Quill tells him

“You can’t get rid of me that easily!” Rocket answers

“Quill?” Tony says

“Oh, who’s this?” Quill asks

Rocket gets off of Peter and tells him, “This is Tony Stark. He helped me get the word out to you.”

“Thank you very much, I owe you everything” Peter tells him

“So you’re the quill Rocket keeps talking about. Nice to meet you.” Tony says as he extends his hand out

“So this is Earth?” Peter says, “Last time I was here it seemed… Happier.”

“I want you to meet my colleagues, Clint, Bruce, and soon Natasha.”

“Hello,” Clint says as he gives a handshake, “I’m Clint, nice to meet you”

“Hey, I’m Bruce Banner” Bruce says as he gives a wave

“I want you to meet my colleagues, Gamora, Drax, and Groot.”

The Guardians walk out of the Milano slowly.

“Oh my go-“ Clint says

“Hello, um, nice to meet you” Bruce says awkwardly

“Hello” Gamora says

“I am Groot”

“Oh, okay” Clint says

“He says ‘Hello’ all he says is ‘I am Groot’” Rocket tells the group

Natasha walks out of the house and sees the group

“Oh my god, how much did I miss?”


	8. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups are very awkward with each other.

Tony started the very awkward conversation.

“So, Quill, I hear you’re from earth.”

“Yeah, I was abducted when I was a kid and I kinda just grew up in space” He said

“Weren’t you scared? You didn’t want to come back?” Clint asked

“Well, my mom had just died and my dad was gone, so I didn’t have any reason to come back.” Peter said

“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss.” Said Natasha

“Don’t worry, I’ve mourned and I’ve accepted it.”

“I am Groot”

“Why does he say that?” Clint asked

“He speaks on a different frequency than what we hear. My delicate ears can hear the words, but vaguely.” Rocket states

“Oh, okay, I guess.” Clint says

There is an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds.

“Well, I’m sorry, but we need to go and… save the galaxy” Peter says

“Well, you better hurry. Our lives are in your hands.” Tony says, trying to lighten the air a bit

“Believe me, we’ve held life in our hands, along with destruction. We won’t let you down”

The Guardians board their ship and prepare for takeoff.

“Goodbye Rocket, I’m going to miss you. You’re the only other being in this world that gets me.” Tony says

“Don’t worry, I’ll come visit again. Soon.” Rocket says

They hug for an extended period of time before both walking in opposite directions. The Milano rev’s up as the engines warm up. They lift off of the ground and shoot off into space.

Tony whispers to himself, “I’m ganna miss that little guy.”

The gang walks back inside after a few seconds after takeoff. Tony stayed outside for the night. Looking up at the stars. Wondering where they are now.

As for the Guardians, Rocket planted a Bug of his own making to keep tabs on earth. More specifically, Starks home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea on how to end this. I did it this way because it was the only way I could think of how this would happen. Tell me how you liked it either through comments or tumblr. My tumblr is: it-is-i-the-multi-fandom-potato.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction post on here. I hope you like it. There will be more chapters, but i don't know where they will go! If someone like this, and wants more, tell me! I'm happy to write more.


End file.
